Silverlolz emperor
Emperor MetaSUPARmegaULTRAchronos FIGJAM hotshot Garry Stuart Enormous Kevlarn I, is the Emperor of the Silverlolz Empire. The Emperor currently rules his empire from his new capital the Isle of Quel'Danas for two reasons, its strategic protective position as an island, as well as its proximity to the Sunwell. The sunwell is full of delicious Green JaAm. He likes JaAm. It stops his shoulders hurting. He does a little dance when he gets some. His bash and bold personality with no consideration of danger makes him perfect for senior leadership . Early Career Like all Blood Elves of his generation, the Emperor was one of many High Elves who suffered a great deal during the third war. In particular he was forced to join with an annoying gnomish engineer partner, and quest for JaAm. When Prince Kael'Tron joined with Illidan in outland, His LiFE waS PaIN. Due to the gnome INSERTING helicopter parts. The reconstruction was done very quickly considering the vast amounts JaAm requires and thousands of demons being drained of their power. With the addition of M'uru to their arses of magical beings, Silvermoon again had great quantities of energon. Yay energon! When rumors returned from Outland from Adventurers that Kael'Tron's own forces had splintered between the Illdari and the Scryers, the Cybertronian was torn on what to do. The young Emperor suggested that Silvermoon recall all of the outland expedition forces, including the Scryers and many of other factions such as the Sunfury, the Decepticons, the Firewing and the Maximals to return to Silvermoon. His Drool of leadership was surprisingly convincing, with many blood elves declaring they would follow that drool to the ends of azaroth Internal squabbling made the Triumvirate difficult to work with. Lor'themar Prime wanted to stay with the Horde, while Grand Magister Shockwave felt they should support their Prince. Rodiums Brightwing, the Ranger-General felt that the Cybertonian Elven people should re-establish their dominance in their former lands. The young Emperor-to-be, supported the Ranger-General's decision. However, when the Felbloods attacked Silvermoon and stole M'uru from the city, they needed a cohesive decisive leader to take control. Clearly in these actions, Kael'atron was no longer of sound mind. The Cybertronian council was reluctant to start wa war for JaAm after the ravaging of the sunwell.. When the Shattered Sun Offensive was formed under the leadership of A'dal, scores of Blood Elves departed for the Isle of Quel'Danas to reclaim the Sunwell’s tasty JaAm, with a vast army of united soldiers from the Horde, and the Alliance. The Emperor-to-be was, thanks to his brashness and drool arbitrarily appointed despite any lack of serious military experience or perceived talent by Sha'tarimus Prime to help with the Sunwell Offensive to stop Kael'Tron from bringing Kil'jaeden into the world. Thanks to a macguffin; the Matrix of Aveena, they succeeded. When the Sunwell was restored, the Blood Elven people rejoiced and the Emperor-To-Be was an individual of great influence and importance. He wanted to completely sever ties from the old ‘Tron line of lineage that ruled Silvermoon and give everyone JaAm. Popular support for the Emperor-to-be was growing and the people wanted him to lead them. The young leader inspired his people by plans for a future where the Cybertronian Elven people would again be masters of their lands. From Zul'Aman to the Sunwell, their people would have lives of not PaiiN. The Council knew that there was little that could be done to stem his popularity thanks to a publicity campaign orchestrated by the infamous Da’ffid “walky” Wlk’er’trn and relinquished political control to him. He took the title of Emperor, instead of King, stating that even the Blood Elven territories of Outland were Full of JaAm and thus his. This claim stretched into Firewing Point, to lands in the Netherstorm and Shadowmoon Valley. He arbitrarily decided to re name his empire the Silverlolz empire, and there was much rejoicing. Leadership The Scryers and Maximals were disbanded and re-merged with the Silverlolz Army. Hotshot in their place wanted to create a diplomatic mission in Shattrath called the Lolcat Brgud, but that name was taken, so it had to be XxLolcat BrgudxX, and stated to the Horde that they would still be in a military agreement but the Emperor was still the leader of the Blood Elves and wanted to know if thrall’s sHoUlderZ hurt. In effect there were now two factions of cybertronians only, Cybertronian and predicon. Furthermore, the Emperor made it clear to Sylvanas Windrunner of the Forsaken that they would still be welcome to be guests in the Blood Elven lands but now the Elven Armies would reclaim their ancestral territories. So they could get their feelthy, steenkin carcases out of his forest kthx bye. A massive offensive was launched against the Predicons of Zul'Aman, one never before seen. Massive conscription of the Cybertorn people resulted in a huge army that swarmed into Zul'Aman and despite the Troll's attempt to harness energies of their gods, they were overtaken. How this happened when they never managed it despite numerours attmpts in the past, and the 90% anilightion of the original pre cybertornian high elf population is a closely guarded secret. Fortunatley we can tell all. JaAm I s usefull for making clones. Lots of clones. Emeror Hotshot forced al lof the remaining cybertronians into the sunwell’s JaAm, and clned them. Lots. Many of these clones shoed signes of leadership, impulsiveness, recklenssness, and of course drooling. A near genocidal rampage followed as almost every Predicon within Zul'Aman was brutally killed. In protest of this genocide, Transmetal Vol'jintron, leader of the Darkspear Predicons tried to have Warchief Thrall sever relations with Silvermoon, but the Warchief knew that Silvermoon was now a formidable power that would deter the Alliance from challenging the Horde. The Emperor's next visit to Quel'Danas was met with a fleet of Elven ships filled with containers of JaAm. This almost made up for the gnomish engineers. It was on this fvisit, that the Emperor declared that the Isle would become the new seat of government for Silvermoon, and its proximity to the Sunwell would be of great advantage for them. Everyone could have JaAm. And everyone WOULD have JaAM. Or ELSE. From Kingdom to Empire In effect, after the brutal, violent and genocidal massacre of the predicons of Zul'Aman, most of the Ghostlands and Eversong were back in Silverlolz's control. To expand their influence, the Emperor declared that Silverlolz was now an Empire of JaAm, a nation in which there were many cultures and peoples all unighted under JaAm, unlike a kingdom which was a single people ruling over a single state. The Silverlolz Empire would be the home to many races, including those that would have former allegiances to the Alliance. Because he was that Damend cool, and his JaAm is that damend tasty. Also everyone’s life has to be PainE in the empire. Whee empire. The Empire would welcome Autobots, Gnomes, Humans and even some decepticons into their ranks. The maximals were more suspicious but some did join into the Empire. Some of the most respected of of the ranks in the Empire were the Tauren and the Steenky zombines, in particular mex. Predicons were viewed with some suspicion due to their relation with the predicons of Zul'Aman. The Orcs were also occasional guests to the Empire. Mostly because they were chasing their human lovers. Strange hairless monky fetishists, I swear, its creepy. The military buildup was considerable enough to scare the motherloving carp out of the Horde and the Alliance both requesting the honor of providing Hotshot with blowjobs and hookers in the capital which the Emperor granted. Scores (given that score = 20, then perhaps 150 or 200 people) of various peoples flocked under the Silverlolz Banner to bring forth a protective pact that would protect Azeroth and even Outland against external threats. In effect, the Silvermoon Empire was replacing both the Alliance and the Horde as the force to be reckoned with. Because of JaAm. JaAm makes everything moar powerfullz. Recently the Emperor has been largely absent from the runnings of his Empire and left control of his forces to the Cybertron Council and the Matrix of Leadership reborn Expert of Arcane Magics The Emperor is one of the most well versed in his use of JaAm based energon which is one aspect that sets him apart from even Kael'tron. The Emperor is versed in all schools and can use anything from druidic nature spells to powerful shadow based warlock magics, to Kael’tron’s balck hole fusion cannon, Rodimus’s mantric blaxt and even Archincron's’s planet buster missle. He is almost constantly protected by a variation on the Paladin's divine shield, known as invulnerable Drool, that never seems to exhaust. In addition to this he is also protected by a cadre of Blood Knighticons.. To supplement this, he is also able to manipulate the elements such as tornadoes and earthquakes should the need arise. In other words, the Emperor is a screaming garry stu. You need a whole server equipped in T7.25 armed with powerfull macguffins to even chew off 1% of his health. He is equally as skilled in hand to hand combat. Or in his own words “Fvxx I’m good, just ask me” Postscript Chentinal grinned like an idiot, and stared at the small mound of gold coins on the in table. Looking up, he spotted his mentor Zafnafien, and waved him over. ‘’Check it out!” he said pointing at the pile of gold “Turn in another madman?” asked Zaf. “Ayup!” exclaimed Chent happily. ”This one thought he’d built an empire through sheer personality. He was running round trying to convince people to welcome alliance traitors into our glorious city and attack our trolish allies.” “By the sunwell! What a lunatic! What’s the Magestrix prescribed?” “He’s going to be stockaded out the front of the arena in the Ogg. 1 silver for rotten fruit, 5 sivler for eggs, 10 silver a go to poke him with a blunt stick, and 1 gold a piece to use tauren… leavings. I get a quarter of the profits, the rest gets split between the darkspears for the insult and the widows and orphans fund.” “Dayum. You’ve turned into quite a mercenary little belfadin haven’t you?” “I’m only following my mentor’s advice, and trusting in our wonderful system of government!” Chent waggled his eyebrows at his mentor. Zaff laughed loudly. It was true, both of them had profited mightly from the way silvermoon was run. Between rank having its privileges, and the simplicity of manipulating the extremely harsh judicial system, both of them had profited enormously. “So let me use some of my new found largess to buy you a drink. After all, favours for favours, and I owe you big for the suggestion of what to do with these delusional nutjobs in the first place.” related links http://tfwiki.net/wiki/JaAm Category:Articles by Chentinal Minor Category:Blood Elf